Stop That Infernal Racket!
by BandNerdsUnite
Summary: Harry has some important assignments he needs to get done. With a MIA Hermione he has retreated to the library. Too bad he won't get much work finished. AN This is a spoof fic. It isn't supposed to be deep or even have a true meaning.


Harry Potter, a young wizard in his 5th year at Hogwarts, was very annoyed.

His teachers had decided to give out enough homework to keep Hermione buried in her books for at least 3 days. Unfortunately for him, his intelligent best friend had apparently chosen to be suspiciously missing-in-action.

This explained why he was sitting in the library desperately scrambling through books for the reason why frogs' eyes worked in Itching potions but rats' eyes didn't.

Frantically writing down his work he heard a sound. Startled, he looked up to glance for the cause of the noise. Other students were hard at work on assignments all around, but none reacted to the sound.

_Come on Harry, it was nothing. _He thought.

Picking back up where he left off Harry managed to get another two sentences in before he heard it again.

Pop.

Discreetly he searched fruitlessly for the one responsible for the racket.

Harry settled down and put his quill back down to complete the dreaded homework.

Pop.

It was followed by the snapping of a quill and ink splotching parchment beyond recognition.

Growling he looked for the sadistic person making that sound. Again not seeing anything he slowly returned his eyes to their original mission after retrieving another parchment from his bag.

Minutes passed quietly with only scratching of quills to mark them.

Pop.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't look up. _He coached himself. Focusing he got back to work.

Pop.

"**That's it! Who is making that infernal racket?!?!?!?!?!" **Harry bellowed out into the now quiet room.

As if by magic the librarian swooped down on the raging boy.

"Mister Potter! I expected you to have the decency to allow people to complete their work in peace without screeching about nonsense!" Madam Prince reprimanded him.

Forcibly, the woman grabbed him by the ear with one hand and his things with the other.

"Now stay out! I don't want to see you back for at least a week."

Sputtering indignantly Harry tried to plead his case.

"But Madam Prince, my assignments-"

"You should have thought of that before you disturbed the peace. Good day Mister Potter." She stiffly replied, obviously miffed about someone taking above a whisper in _her_ library.

Bemoaning his fate the despondent student slowly wandered back to his dorm.

* * *

Snickering the Slytherin-like Gryffindor returned to her work. 

"Did you see his face when Madam Prince grabbed his ear? I almost wish I had a camera!" Her partner-in-crime excitedly whispered. "You were right when you said muggles do have useful things! This gubble bum worked like a charm!"

"Bubble gum." The girl corrected her. "Harry deserved that after sitting there and trying to look off my notes. He needs to take good notes himself or he'll never comprehend the subjects the professors are trying to teach us."

"Hermione, you have the best notes in the class. And weren't you already done with that essay?" She asked.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. And remember your part of the deal Ginny." Hermione reminded Ginny, who was still cheerfully blowing bubbles with the gum.

She snorted. "Like it's very difficult. 'Oh Ron, how are you today? What do you think of dating your best friend Hermione?' As if I would forget since you said it a million times already."

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to put all of her things away.

"I'm going to go back to the Common Room and put my school things away. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'm going to stay here a while and finish Snape's essay."

Nodding Gryffindor's smartest pupil went on her way.

"And thank you for contributing to my assignment, Hermione; I could have never done it without these spectacular notes." The mischievous girl grinned with a leaf of papers in her hands.

"Shhhh!" Madam Prince snuck up behind Ginny.

Jumping, she guiltily turned around and apologized. Huffing the librarian returned to her post over seeing the stressed students.

Ginny turned back around and started to work on her assignment. The weekend before Easter holidays was the worst about the amount of homework after all.

Pop.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story! Now, get to work and review! 

♫ BNU♫


End file.
